


啊18短打，不同的人咱就开不同的车

by jiangheng



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	啊18短打，不同的人咱就开不同的车

啊18短打，  
不同的人咱就开不同的车( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

布加拉提  
布加拉提喜欢让你整个人趴在他身上，自下而上地顶弄你，他的双手放在你的臀瓣上向下揉按，胯部不断挺动。使力时偶尔会从他的喉咙里发出一声闷哼。你全身上下都紧贴着他偏深色的皮肤，感受到他胸膛剧烈的起伏。若你走神，他会在你大腿上轻拍一下提醒你。  
尽管他的攻势很猛烈，但是如果你喊疼，他还是会减慢速度调整一下姿势。  
“嗯……这样呢？可以吗？”  
听到你说可以后，他会将你紧搂在怀里，低头轻吻你的发顶。  
“真乖……”

阿帕基  
他是那种在床上很粗暴的家伙。但似乎也不会太过火。他喜欢把你压在床上抽插，让你深刻体会到男女身体力量的差距。他会撕咬你的嘴唇，手在你胸脯上揉弄时也会故意让你感到轻微的疼痛。  
当你们快要达到顶峰时他将自己的物什抽出，听见你央求他的进入后，他轻轻掐住你的脖子，俯身把脑袋埋在你的脖颈处。  
“喊我雷欧。”  
他侧过头在你耳边低沉地命令道。

乔鲁诺乔巴拿  
你趴在他张开的两腿之间，以唇舌取悦他。他轻轻将你的脑袋往他的腿间按去，仰起头喘息着，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的。  
当白色的浊液喷涌而出后，乔鲁诺捧起你的脸，弯腰在你的额头上落下一吻。  
“好孩子。”  
他夸奖道。

东方仗助  
他的双臂撑在你的脑袋两侧，胸膛起伏，大口大口喘着气，玻璃糖一样的嘴唇此时有点发干。他脸上的绯红延伸至耳尖，目光对着枕头，似乎羞于和你对视。  
尽管如此——他身下的动作却毫不懈怠，快速大力冲撞着你的胯间，惹得你轻喘不断。搭在他背上的被子渐渐滑落下去，露出他紧实的肩膀。  
“仗……仗助君……慢点。”  
你抓住他稍有些颤抖的手臂，在起伏的喘息间提醒他。  
“哦…哦……好的…对不起……”  
东方仗助一边答应道一边在心里自言自语。  
可恶！太舒服了！根本慢不下来啊……

里苏特  
花洒喷下的水花突然被什么阻隔了，你被他从背后抱住，脊背一阵温暖。  
他是什么时候进来的你也没有发觉。  
水花滴落在他的银发上，顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
他将你完全禁锢在他的怀里，下巴抵着你的肩膀。  
“怎么啦？”  
你用胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他。可他没有回答你，只是将手伸向你的腿间。  
里苏特一向是办事时不怎么说话的类型，他在水雾弥漫的浴室里将你抱起来，以腰腹力量抵在墙上，那根巨大的物什在你身体里越涨越大。  
不顾你的呻吟，他将你顶在墙上上下下地冲撞。一只手扶着你的腰，一只手垫着你的肩胛骨，免得你在玻璃墙上撞疼后背。

普罗修特  
进入状态后会说点荤话。  
比如，宝贝你好紧啊之类的。  
他的声音从紧咬的牙根发出来，听上去咬牙切齿的。  
尽管全身衣服都脱了，但会留一条松松垮垮的领带。当你拉着那根领带吻他，他会按着你的脑袋用力吮吸你的唇舌。  
完事后惯例一根事后烟。  
“贝西，先出去，我和你嫂子有点事要单独谈谈。”  
这是他每次开始前常说的一句话。

花京院  
他是世界上最温柔的人。  
你趴跪着，他的双臂越过你的肩膀撑在床上，双手覆盖你的手背和你十指交叠。  
他会轻吻你的肩膀和耳朵，用下巴压着你的肩膀和脖子，在你耳边喘息。  
他从来不会对你粗暴，尽管他偶尔也会坏心眼地顶弄某一处或者突然深入，但当你痛苦呻吟起来，他又会低声道歉，轻轻地吻你的脸颊和嘴角。  
他会配合着你，引导你的动作。高潮时他会紧抱着你，稍稍皱着眉咬起牙，在你耳边低声央求你说喜欢他。  
“超级超级喜欢你哦，花京院。”  
“我也是。”  
结束后他会不厌其烦地替你清理他弄在身上的浊液，还会问你要不要和他一起去冲个澡。  
“一起去吧。”  
他冲你温柔地笑着，并且眨了眨眼睛。

承太郎  
你披着他的外套坐在他腿上，那根硬挺的物什抵着你的大腿。  
“自己动。”  
他靠在沙发上，看着坐在他身上的你说道。  
他的物什尺寸过大，你勉强能吞进一半，每抬腰坐下一次都惹得你一阵颤抖。  
他镇定地看着你像一只发情的雌兽般吞吐他的性器，当你喘息着向他投去求助的目光时，他的呼吸才稍有些凌乱。  
见你实在没力气了，他这才扶上你的腰托着你上上下下。  
“做得不错。”  
他鼓励道，按着你的后脑吻住你的嘴唇。

多比欧  
他伏在你身上大声喘息，不时还会嗯啊几声。他抓着你的手腕举过头顶按在床上，细瘦的身躯有着吓人的力量。  
“多……多比欧。”  
你颤抖着喊他的名字。  
他的脸红得像只番茄，下身像是一刻也不能离开你似的大力抽插着。  
“再喊……再喊一声。”  
他带着哭腔乞求你。  
“多比欧……我好喜欢你。”  
于是你重复道。他大声呻吟起来，腿间的物什涨得发痛。他低头楚楚可怜地看着你，微张着嘴喘息着，额头抵着你的额头。  
“呃……”  
他绷紧肌肉，激动地在你身体里大力抽插。


End file.
